High School Musical
High School Musical, which first aired January 20, 2006 is a Disney Channel Original Movie centering around the fictional Albuquerque, New Mexico East High School and their students. Filmed on location in Salt Lake City at the real East High School and Ogden, Utah, the movie (and their filmed sequels) are directed and choreographed by Kenny Ortega, who also worked on Disney's Newsies and Hocus Pocus. Since the movie’s original premiere, it has become one of the centerpieces of Disney's “tween” (mostly girls between six and thirteen years old) marketing, with the original soundtrack and DVD versions having gone multiple platimum. Plot summary High School Musical is about two high school students, Troy Bolton (Zac Efron), captain of East High School’s basketball team, nicknamed the Wildcats, and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Anne Hudgens), a shy top student. Both of them try out for the lead roles in their school's musical despite the lack of support from the rest of their classmates. DVDs The High School Musical: Encore Edition DVD was released on May 23, 2006. A two-disc High School Musical: Remix Edition was relased on December 5, 2006. Other Disney Channel Versions There were many other versions of this movie, including a sing-along, dance-along, a Get‘cha Head in the Games version with interviews with the cast of the movie about their part in the Disney Channel games. During the third version there was a chance to vote for your favorite team and give them some extra bonus points, this bonus went to the Green team. There have also been a Pop-Up Edition with pop up facts, and one that showed shout-outs from the fans. On January 20, 2007, to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the first airing, an “International Sing Along” edition aired. =Spinoffs= Concert Tour High School Musical: The Concert began in October 2006 and ran through January 2007 which featured the cast sans Zac Efron, who was off making the film adaptation of Hairspray: The Musical. Stage musical High School Musical on Stage! includes two new songs: “Counting On You” and “Cellular Fusion” and also adds “I Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You” and makes a few changes to the other songs and characters. It was first performed on August 18, 2006 at Loch Sheldrake, New York, and as of 2008 is on a international tour with previews in Detroit and Philadelphia before it opened in Chicago on August 1st, 2007. Obviously enough, it is the most popular show performed at high schools and summer theatre camps according to Music Theatre International, the company that handles its’ licensing. A High School Musical 2 stage show will come to fruition in 2008. Ice Show Disney Live Family Entertainment and Feld Entertainment introduced “High School Musical: The Ice Show” in 2007 and is in the regular rotation of DLFE live ice skating shows. Mini-Parade/Theme Park Show A High School Musical Pep Rally mini-parade performed in 2006 and much of 2007 before the regular park parade at Disney’s California Adventure in Anaheim, California. The parade was then converted to an immobile show for Disney’s Hollywood Studios (nee Disney-MGM Studios), Walt Disney Studios Paris, Tokyo Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland. A new show, based on the sequel subtitled “School’s Out!” premiered in August at DCA and in November at DHS. The show made it’s debut in 2008 at all three international Disney Theme Parks. A new version based on HSM 3, subtitled "Right Here, Right Now" made it's debut in 2008 at Disney's California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios, and will go worldwide in 2009 at all international resorts. Novels A junior novel that was based on the movie went to number one on The New York Times best-seller list for children's paperbacks. An original book series, titled Tales From East High, came on market in April of 2007 and continued with a new book every 60 days through June 2008. ''High School Musical: Get In The Picture'' ABC telecast the reality series High School Musical: Get in the Picture. Nick Lachey served as the series host. The winner, Sam Carrasoza, will appear in a music video to be shown over the credits of HSM 3, as well as having a song in the HSM3 soundtrack and a Disney services contract. However, the show was a dismal failure ratings wise. =Movie Sequels= ''High School Musical 2 :''Main: High School Musical 2 High School Musical 2 was the first sequel that premiered on August 17, 2007 on both Disney Channel in the USA and Family in Canada (not to be confused with the Disney-owned ABC Family channel in the USA.). A formal premiere was held three days beforehand at the AMC 24 Theatres at Anaheim’s Downtown Disney complex. Miley Cyrus, the star of Hannah Montana makes a cameo appearence in the film, which centers around the cast's work at a country club while school is in summer recess. The same day the movie had its’ premiere, the soundtrack was released, but several songs, including “What Time Is It?” have been released as singles and have aired exclusively on Radio Disney. The original airing drew a basic cable record 17.2 million viewers in the USA according to Nielsen, which is the highest rating for a made-for cable movie. It also recieved an Emmy Award Nomination in 2008 as “Best Children’s Program”, as well as one for Best Choeography. ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year :Main: ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year The next sequel in this popular series was released to theatres instead of airing on Disney Channel under the Walt Disney Pictures brand with the title of High School Musical 3: Senior Year, which centers around the original cast’s senior year, prom, musical and graduation from East High. The original title was to have been “Haunted High School Musical”, but that plan was scrapped. The movie was released on October 24th, 2008. ''High School Musical 4:Flashbacks Disney Channel has committed to a ''High School Musical 4 with a likely new cast of characters. =Songs= ''High School Musical #''Start of Something New – Gabriella & Troy #''Get‘cha Head in the Game'' - Troy and Basketball team #''What I’ve Been Looking For'' – Sharpay & Ryan #''What I’ve Been Looking For (Reprise)'' – Gabriella & Troy #''Stick to the Status Quo'' – Cast #''When There Was Me and You'' – Gabriella #''Bop to the Top'' – Sharpay & Ryan #''Breaking Free'' – Gabriella & Troy #''We’re All in This Together'' – Cast #''I Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' - Main Characters (Featured on the DVD and soundtrack only) ''High School Musical 2 #''What Time Is It? - Cast #''Fabulous'' - Sharpay and Ryan #''Work This Out'' - Wildcats (except Sharpay and Ryan) #''You Are The Music in Me'' - Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy #''I Don't Dance'' - Chad and Ryan #''You Are The Music in Me (Sharpay Version)'' - Sharpay and Troy #''Gotta Go My Own Way'' - Gabriella and Troy #''Bet On It'' - Troy #''Everyday'' - Gabriella and Troy #''All For One'' - Cast #''HUMUHUMUNUKUNUKUAPUA’A'' - Sharpay and Ryan (Featured on the DVD and soundtrack only) ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year As of May 2008, it was confirmed that there would be 14 songs in ''HSM 3, and the soundtrack is available. These songs have been confirmed to be in the movie: # Now or Never - Cast # Right Here, Right Now - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # I Want It All - Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel # Can I Have This Dance - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # Just Wanna Be With You - Lucas Grabeel, Oleysa Rulin, Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # The Boys Are Back - Corbin Bleu & Zac Efron # Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # ''Walk Away - Vanessa Hudgens # Scream - Zac Efron # A Night to Remember - Cast # ''Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise) - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # ''Senior Year Spring Musical - Cast # We're All in This Together Mix - Cast # ''High School Musical - Cast Radio Disney held a “Planet Premiere” of the entire soundtrack including songs that had not yet been released on October 18th. *The reprises are not included on the soundtrack and the list is in movie order. Cast Zac Efron - Troy Bolton Vanessa Anne Hudgens - Gabriella Montez Ashley Tisdale - Sharpay Evans Lucas Grabeel - Ryan Evans Corbin Bleu - Chad Danforth Monique Coleman - Taylor McKessie Olesya Rulin - Kelsi Neilsen External Links The High School Musical Wiki Category:Disney Channel Original Movies